Paradise
by Corrupted Dreams
Summary: The girls have found paradise, or so they say. Are they really happy? *SEQUEL TO HELD BACK*
1. Thoughts

Hey guys!!! Here is the one and only sequel you guys have been waiting for!!! It took some time, but I finally finished, with the help from some inspiring music. Hope you guys like it, and if you have any ideas, please tell!!!  
  
*** Sequel***  
  
~*Chapter 1*~  
  
** Letty's p.o.v. **  
  
" Hey Leon! How did 'the date' go?" I asked laughing. Dom and I had gone to a bar, and had drunken a little more then we should have. When he didn't answer I knew something bad had happened. I ran a hand through my hair, and sighed. Angelina had probably said no to his proposal. " Oh...I'm sorry Lee...there will be other girls." His head snapped up.  
  
" What the fuck are you talking about Let?!" He asked confused.  
  
" Didn't Angie reject you?" His head fell on his hands, and he started rubbing his eyes.  
  
" No Let! They kidnapped her...and I think Zach has something to do with it..." His eyes were red.  
  
" WHAT!" Dom yelled. Vince was the next to stumble through the door.  
  
" Where the fuck is Christy!?" Dom asked Vince, his temper rising.  
  
" She's gone..." He trailed off. Vince slowly walked upstairs, entranced in his own world.   
  
" Oh my god..." I whispered. Dom was red; smoke practically coming out of his ears.  
  
" Leon lets go now, were going to go look for them, Letty help V!" Dom yelled. Leon wiped his eyes, and followed Dom outside. Those poor girls...They were in heaven with those two boys, then everything fell apart for them again...I slowly made my way to V's room not knowing what to expect.  
  
" Vince?" I asked opening his door. I found him sitting on his bed, head resting his hands.  
  
" Letty, everything was going so good, I proposed and she said yea...then they took her away, and I couldn't do anything about it." He mumbled on endlessly. I took a seat next to him, and hugged him. His strong arms embraced me, and he buried his face into my neck.  
  
" The guys went out to go look out for them." With that his head snapped up, and he stomped out of the room, running outside with a gun in hand.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When Mia and Jesse finally got home at 12:00, I told them what had happened. Jesse ran outside, and took off to help find the girls. Mia and I waited for them. The guys came back at 5:00 in the morning heart broken, and empty handed.  
  
*~*Future*~*  
  
**Angelina's p.o.v.**  
  
For three years, J.C. and Mario had abused of Christy and I. Zach had just stood by and laughed at us. We felt like animals, being made fun of. The worst thing about it was that we couldn't do anything to protect ourselves. We got thrown out of the house without any money or will to go on. We had lost a good 10 pounds or so. We were treated like slaves. We had decided to never go back to The Team or L.A. J.C. and Mario would just commit the same crime, and hurt our beloved men over and over again. I don't know how we did it, but we managed to find jobs in New York as assistants for two very rich lawyers. I think the man giving us the interview gave us the job feeling bad for us. A year later we had a healthy life. Street racing free. I had left my beautiful Skyline with the team, but Mario sold Christina's. Fucking asshole, he knew how much she loved her car. We then started noticing our bosses staring at us a little too much. We found out a month later that they liked us...a lot. This was perfect. We got married to them 3 months later.  
  
" Come here mama." I said picking up Alexia, my sisters child. She was beautiful. Her golden brown locks bouncing on her shoulders, and her crystal blue eyes sparkling with joy. She had both her father and her mother in her.  
  
" What are you guys up to?" Christina said walking into the living room. She was making rice and chicken for us.   
  
" Nothing." Alexia and I said in unison. Christina smiled taking her daughter into her arms. She loved her daughter but couldn't help seeing Vince whenever she looked into her daughters' eyes. Alexia was three years old and would gladly tell you if you asked her. Life was heaven; we both lived in huge mansions, and didn't have to work, thanks to our hardworking husbands. Lesley and Michael had no idea about our true past. We had told them that we had been poor, and that our parents had died right before we had moved to New York for jobs. Even though our husbands were thirty-four, I guess you could say they were attractive. Christina's husband sort of reminded me of Angel from Buffy. I wasn't in love with Michael. I had feelings for him...but it wasn't love. I thank him for everything, but it still wasn't the same. I wasn't even myself anymore. There wasn't any thrill in our lives anymore. I didn't even drink that much anymore, which was totally amazing, considering Christina, used to call me the alcoholic. I smiled as Alexia ran away from my sister, and started running all over the house with Christina on her tail. My purple highlights were gone, and I had added a tattoo to my body. I had gotten a small black rose on my hipbone. To my surprise Michael didn't mind them.  
  
" Christina?" I shouted down the hall.  
  
" Yea?" She asked, coming back with Alexia in her arms.  
  
" Our birthday is tomorrow."   
  
" Ok...yea?" She put Alexia down, and looked at me confused.  
  
" We haven't seen the team in four years." I said running my fingers threw my hair.  
  
" Angie, we said that we were never going to go back, and why would we want to? Look at us! We are in paradise!" She yelled plopping down on the couch.   
  
" Yea...but isn't Alex ever going to see her real father?" I asked. Christina huffed.  
  
" I don't know...but...Angie, I know you, your not in love with Michael, your still hung up on Leon, and if we go visit...I know your not coming back." She was right...but I wanted to go back and stay there. J.C. and Mario could go to hell, as long as I got to see them again. I nodded.  
  
" Ok, what ever, all I'm saying is that Alex is going to find out, and she is not going to be to happy!" I yelled throwing my hands up in the air.  
  
" I mean, Lesley already knows that that's not his daughter, so why not?" She glared at me.  
  
" Why do you have to be so difficult!?" She shouted. I shrugged laughing. " Just give me another year Angie, I'm not ready to confront Vince yet..."   
  
*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Well there you go! Hope your all happy now! The sequel is up! Now go review! Sorry if this chapter was boring, but all my first chapters are...so I promise it will get better! I love you all!!!!!!  
  
**********R.I.P. Celia Cruz********** 


	2. Excitement

**Paradise**  
  
YoOo! I see you guys liked the last chapter!!! That's awesome, here' s chapter 2! Enjoy!!!! Shout Outs:  
  
Gigles: Hey girl, I'm so glad you liked it, I thought the first chapter would be boring, thanks for proving me wrong =)  
  
SleepMonkey241: Hey chica! Flee? Hmm, :: Angelina flees, but trips on rock and fails:: oh well, maybe next time, lol  
  
Flamer33: Hey! Glad you think this shit is tight, are you a guy or girl? No offense, just wondering.  
  
DomLetty4eva: lol, was it really that long? Lol, you better update to mami! Muah, luv ya!!!  
  
Chikita-latina: Well, you'll see what happens in this chapter chikita! And what happened to the team is all coming up, Drama comin up ppl!!!  
  
Dreaminmylifeaway: And you thought I would leave you guys hanging like that! Lol  
  
Koty m: You better fuckin believe Mario and J.C. are going to pay! And Zach! But me and Letty Gutierrez got that shit.  
  
On to the story~  
  
~* Chapter 2 *~  
  
**Christina's p.o.v. **  
  
I grinned when I heard Lesley's car pull up into the garage. What Angelina had told me was now stuck in my head. Alexia was now three, and she deserved to meet her real father. Lesley would always be a father to her, but Vince was the real thing.  
  
" Hey baby!" I squealed as Lesley walked through the door. He smiled and hugged me tightly.  
  
" Hey, is Alexia asleep?" He asked grinning. I smirked.  
  
" Yes lover boy." I said chuckling. He put an arm under my legs and picked me up, carrying me upstairs. I giggled as he threw me onto the bed. He crawled on top of me and kissed me softly, playing with my lips as he ran his tongue smoothly across them. I smiled and pulled away. " Babe, what if Alexia wakes up?" I asked trying to get away from him.  
  
" She won't." He trailed kisses down my neck and bit my earlobe softly. I bit my lip, and pushed him away.  
  
" Honey, I have to talk to you." I couldnt take it any more; I had to get this off my mind.  
  
" Yea?" He settled down, and sat in front of me.  
  
" Well, Alexia is three already, and she'll be four in a little while" I trailed off looking for the right words. He looked at me confused trying to understand. " I think we should take her to go see her real father." There I said it. His jaw dropped, but he quickly snapped out of it.  
  
" B-b-but I thought we agreed that we were going to wait until Alexia was sixteen?" I sighed and rested my head on my beds backboard.   
  
" Honey whether you choose to except it or not, I once loved Alexia's father, and yes, I do think he should have the right to see his child, he's not a bad guy." He glared at me.   
  
" He street races Christina, I don't want Alexia exposed to that." I looked down.  
  
" Well, me either, but I want her to meet her father, I don't want to see Vince every time I look at Alexia, and feel bad for not letting him see her!" I shouted. Lesley took my face into his hands, and kissed me softly.  
  
" Ok, Ok, We'll go for a visit tomorrow ok?" I loved this man; he would do anything to please me. Like if I was his goddess. I smiled and bit his lip softly.  
  
" Thank you, don't worry, I don't feel anything for him anymore, I love you." He nodded, and laid on top of me, kissing my neck softly.  
  
** Angelina's p.o.v. **  
  
The phone started ringing and I grabbed it holding it up to my ear.  
  
" Hello?" I asked.  
  
" Angie!!! Lesley and I are going to visit the team tomorrow!!!" She shouted over the phone. My jaw fell and I dropped the phone. I jumped off the bed letting the floor hit the floor. I ran downstairs to where Michael was eating.  
  
" Hunny, hunny! Les and Christy are going to go visit Alexia"s father tomorrow!!!" I shouted sitting next to him.  
  
" So?" He asked swallowing a piece of chicken.  
  
" Well, I want to see my old friends, and you could come meet them!" I said excitedly. He smirked and swallowed another piece of food.  
  
" Alright I guess we can go with them." I grinned and jumped on him. He took me into his arms and kissed me passionately. I pulled away, and ran back upstairs not really wanting to kiss him right now.  
  
" I'm going to pack!" I yelled from upstairs. I picked up the phone from the floor and start squealing.   
  
" Wow, someone sounds happy." Christina commented.  
  
" Shut up chica, I haven't seen any of them in four years!" I shouted jumping on the bed like a little kid.  
  
" Well, I'm going to pack, and I suggest you do the same!" I hung up the phone, and took out my suitcase, shoving all of my clothing in it.   
  
** Christina's p.o.v. **  
  
" Common baby wakeup!" I yelled at Lesley who was still sleeping. He shook his head and woke up. He rubbed his eyes when he saw me.  
  
" Your already dressed." He muttered.  
  
" Yes, now go! Get dressed!" I shouted pushing him into the bathroom. I had taken our entire luggage downstairs already, and had stored them in the trunk. I walked outside to see Angelina drive up in Michael's Mercedes SL500. She placed her sunglasses on top of her head and jumped out of the car. For the first time in years, she had put on her jean hip huggers, with a black tank top. I had put on some khaki shorts, with a white shirt. Of course the men, just had to be themselves and dress in a pair of khaki slacks, and dress shirts.   
  
" Common guys!" Angelina yelled. We got into our cars and drove to the airport. The flight was short, but I couldn't help feeling at least a little nervous. I was still technically engaged to Vince. I still had his ring, and I never broke the engagement. I hope he had found someone else, I would feel terrible if I showed up with my husband, and find that Vince was still waiting for me. I would'nt be surprised though, we did have something special.  
  
** Angelinas p.o.v. **  
  
We registered at a fancy hotel first to drop our entire luggage off. We rested for about two hours, and then got up. Alexia had understood that she was going to go see her real father, which was amazing. I got in the drivers seat of our Beamer rental. Lesley got into his Lexus rental; I winked at Christina and peeled off down the road, making the front of the car lift up a little.   
  
" What the hell was that?!?" Michael screamed scared shitless.  
  
" Calm down, we didn't crash." I said chuckling.  
  
" Where did you learn how to do that!?!" He screamed frantically. I swallowed my words. Leon had taught me, but I just shrugged in response. I pulled up to the garage, and practically ran in. The first person I saw was Leon. He got up from under the hood of a car, and turned around. He stopped in his tracks and yelled out my name, and ran towards me.  
  
" Angie!" 


	3. Revalations

~*Chapter 3*~  
  
** Angelina's p.o.v. **  
  
The first person I saw was Leon. He got up from under the hood of a car, and turned around. He stopped in his tracks and yelled out my name, and ran towards me.  
  
" Angie!" His arms embraced me in a tight hug. I smiled and hugged back. After a few moments, he sighed and pulled back. I stood back and grinned. What could I say? Hey Leon, I still love you but I'm married? I ran a hand through my hair, my hand caught his eye, and he grabbed it. He opened my hand, exposing my ring. He glared at me, and pushed it away. He looked in back of me and eyed Michael, then looked back at me.  
  
" Who's that?" He asked pointing to Michael.  
  
" Hey, I'm Michael, Angie's husband." Michael said putting an arm around my waist and holding out his hand. I looked down, being unable to look Leon in the eye. Leon crossed his arms, refusing to shake his hand.  
  
" Who's this baby?" Some girl said coming up to Leon and hugging him. My head snapped up. The girl wasn't a whore; she was more like Mia, feminine like. Leon snickered and introduced us.  
  
" Angie, this is my girlfriend Liz, Liz, this is Angie." He said making sure to add an accent to girlfriend. She smiled and shook my hand. I gave her a faint smile, and looked at Leon weakly. Hurt noticeable in my eyes. His stupid grin faded, and he searched my eyes. I looked away noticing Dom coming out.  
  
" Yo Leon, who's there?!" He shouted. I pulled away from Michael and slowly walked towards him. Christina rushed towards him. I joined the hug when I finally got there.   
  
" I missed my baby sisters." He said pulling away slowly. We smiled.  
  
" We missed you too Dommy." He winced at our nickname for him. We chuckled shaking our heads.  
  
**Christina's p.o.v. **  
  
I looked behind Dom and stared at Vince. He stood there scanning my body.   
  
" Hey." I softly whispered into his ear as I hugged him. His arms wrapped themselves around me, and pulled me closer to him. My hand slipped into my pocket, and took out the ring he had given me four years ago. I pulled away and placed the ring in his hand. He stared at it for a couple of moments, but then shoved it into his pocket when Lesley came up behind me and put his arms around me.  
  
" Umm, Lesley, this is Vince, Vince this is Lesley." I introduced them, and to my surprise they shook hands. I smiled at Vince's maturity. He had finally grown up.  
  
" Mami! Which one is papi?" Alexia said hugging my leg. I chuckled and picked her up.  
  
" Hunny, this is papi, Vince meet your daughter Alexia." He smiled and took her into his arms. Alexia giggled and wrapped her tiny arms around his neck. She placed a kiss on his cheek, and rested her head on his cheek.  
  
" Mami, can we stay with papi?" She asked innocently. I smirked.  
  
" No hija, we have to go back home!" I said playing with one of her golden locks of hair.  
  
" No! Quiero estar con papi!" She screamed. Vince smiled.  
  
" Christy, you know you guys are welcome here, and I want to spend some time with her too." Lesley scowled and Vince's words.  
  
" I have to work, I have bills to pay." Lesley said crossing his arms.  
  
" No one said you have to stay, she can stay here for a week, so I can be with my daughter, or both of you can leave, and Alexia can stay with me, Letty can take care of her while I'm at the garage." I nodded.  
  
" We can do that." I said looking at Lesley for his assurance.  
  
" No we can't, I'm not going to let you expose Alexia to your filthy life style!" I sighed. Now Vince was going to start shit. Vince huffed.  
  
" Your lucky Alexia is here old man, or I'd tear you apart." I could tell he was holding himself back. His face was getting red. I locked eyes with him, and he seemed to calm down a little. I smiled, and looked over at Angelina who was talking to Dom, Leon, and his new girlfriend. Lesley backed away from Vince and gulped.  
  
" Where are Letty, Mia, and Jesse?" I asked.  
  
" Letty is with Mia at the shop, and Jesse?we'll talk about him later." I nodded. Something had gone down while we were away?  
  
" Alright, I'm going to go see Letty and Mia, hunny why don't you stay here? Get acquainted with the guys?" I asked taking Alexia back in my arms. Vince snickered.  
  
" Aight, let me introduce you." Lesley looked back at me shaking his head, but I shrugged. Angelina walked back to where I was, with her head down.  
  
" What's wrong girl?" I asked. She looked up, and shook her head.  
  
" Nothing?" She followed me into the garage, and we made our way into the shop.   
  
** Angelina's p.o.v. **  
  
I shook my thoughts about Leon out of my head, and followed Christina into the shop. I smiled when I saw Mia and Letty.  
  
" Oye puta!" I shouted standing behind Letty.  
  
" Oh hell naw." She said turning around. Her eyes almost popped out of their sockets. " Chica!!!!" She yelled. I laughed, and got ready for Letty's hug. She tackled me with a huge bear hug, and grabbed Christina, also bringing her into the hug. I winced as Letty squeezed us. She laughed and pulled back. We heard some sniffles and turned back. The emotional Mia was crying.  
  
" No! Mia don't cry! This is a happy moment!!!" Christina shouted! Mia laughed and drew us into a gentle hug, unlike Letty.  
  
" I want a hug!" Little Alexia said tugging at Letty's baggy pants.  
  
" Oh, hey there cutie, are you my niece?" Alexia giggled and nodded. We had explained and shown Alexia our whole family through pictures. " She so cute Christy, she looks so much like 'Old Coyote' back there." She said laughing.  
  
" And your aunt Mia!" Alexia said holding her arms out to Mia. Mia smiled and took her.  
  
" Yes, and what did your mommy name you?" Mia asked tickling Alexia.  
  
" Alexia!" She said laughing.  
  
" So how ya livin chicas?" Letty asked, but then her mouth fell open.  
  
" Oh shit! You met Leon's bitch?" She said noticing my mood. I smirked.  
  
" Letty cut that shit out! She's not a bitch!" Mia shouted. Letty rolled her eyes.  
  
" I don't fuckin' care, Leon better dump her, and go back to Angie now that she's back! He fuckin' loves Angie Mia, he shouldn't be screwing around with some hoe!" Letty yelled.   
  
" He still loves me?" I asked. Letty looked at me and nodded.  
  
" Then why is he with her?" I asked almost in a whisper.  
  
" Angie, he can't live one day without saying your name! And no one can say shit because he calls out your name at night!" I looked at Christina. She gave me one of those sympathetic looks.  
  
" And V, Christy, he's waited four years for you?" Pain crossed her features. A tear trickled down her cheek, and she walked outside.  
  
" Guys?were married." I said holding out my hand.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Yes, I had to leave it there! Shout outs to every one! I love you all! You're my inspiration! Sorry to everyone I chat with; my comp is acting really stupid thanks to Bellsouth! But, my mom is getting AOL!!!! I'm so happy, =). Now go review!!! Luv,  
  
*Loca*  
  
Mami= Mom  
  
Papi= Dad  
  
Hija= Daughter  
  
" No! Quiero estar con papi!"= " No! I want to be with dad!"  
  
" Oye Puta!"= " Hey bitch!" 


End file.
